


At Least She Was Happy

by askarella



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Altered Universe, F/M, Non-traditional Relationship, unspoken partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvest time in Smallville was almost like the beginning of Carnival in Mobile- busy and very loud. But through the hustle and bustle and noise of it all, two people stood alone. Altered Universe fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvest time in Smallville was almost like the beginning of Carnival in Mobile- busy and very loud. But through the hustle and bustle and noise of it all, two people stood alone- two people so alike yet so different.

She was human and dressed in a tatters- he was an alien from a world not long dead in the scheme of things. She stood out, with her dirt-streaked skin and yellowing bruises and clear sapphire eyes with barely a spark still inside- he blended in, with his plaid shirt and sun-darkened skin and eyes pale as a summer’s day with the same amount of joy. Her life had been full of pain and suffering and abuse- his had been full of love and care and nurturing.

She didn’t know how she had gotten from Gotham to Kansas, but she was grateful for it. He had found her on the side of a road, her once full figure reduced to skin and bones and hair- so few took pity on the wandering refuse of the slums. He had taken her to a farm and a kindly old lady that he had called “Ma” had helped her bathe and had fed her her first warm meal since the day she ran from the place she was told to call home. She trembled and screamed when she slept until he joined her on the mattress and held her tight as he could without harm.

He had loved her since he laid eyes on her frail form, loved her instantly. But he did not love her as a husband did his wife- he loved her as a brother did his sister. Here was a girl around the same age as he, a girl that had run from some terrible fate because she knew that she could get somewhere better. It did not matter to him if she never spoke of what had happened to her, so long as it never happened again. He told her so, but instead she told him of her parents and of the never-ending blows that they laid upon her. He held her as she cried.

In a month she was healthier; the bruises on her skin faded to almost nothing, she had fat and muscle between her skin and her bones, and she went everywhere with him- she loved him as he loved her. The rumors flew about the farmer boy and the city girl who now lived with him, but neither cared, for they alone knew what led her there. She joked that he was her own personal life-saver, but they weren't jokes, not really- and he knew that. He thought to himself that he was the lucky one, because before he met her he had no purpose, not really. She made him want to expose things like what had happened to her, made him want to use his blossoming powers to help people that needed help.

And when he went to Metropolis to become a journalist, she followed him. When he went to work she went to school. She became a CPA, and he became one of the best in the country for what he did. They shared an apartment, and sometimes when the day was long or the world gray, they shared a bed. Neither of them dated, unable to find solace in people other than each other- unable to trust people other than each other. When he was off-planet she would bury herself in work, as if to drown out the worry that flooded her mind when he was absent. After one such trip he asked her to marry him and she said yes because she knew that she would be unable to love anyone or be loved by anyone other than him. 

And then, on their wedding day, the world ended in flame and fire and agony, because in a world without Raven, Trigon had nothing to stop him from destroying Earth.

But hey, at least Arella happy for a time, right?


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art that I did on one of two possible sequels to this drabble


	3. Eternal Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapel was an ancient ruin of gray and red like the rest of Earth. Demons lined the outside in quiet reverence, so few were allowed inside. Near the altar there lay two bodies- one male and one female- both frozen in time. No one knew why they were the way that they were.

The chapel was an ancient ruin of gray and red like the rest of Earth. Demons lined the outside in quiet reverence, so few were allowed inside. Near the altar there lay two bodies- one male and one female- both frozen in time. No one knew why they were the way that they were.  
The female was lovely, with inky black curls and rosy cheeks and a gown of lace- body strong and firm and not dainty at all. The male was tan and in a tattered suit with the jacket gone missing, and they were told that he was large for a male of that species, though some thought him not human at all. Her hand was tiny in his, clenched together in their eternal embrace, small smiles graced their faces.  
Trigon oft visited the chapel to pay homage to the pair, for they intrigued the demon king with their stillness. He thought them still alive but in a dream world, perhaps, and he wished above all else to know how they stayed the same through the centuries that it took for him to conquer the universe.  
Some said that the couple walked the desolate ruins of the Earth in ghostly forms, dancing and laughing with each other, oblivious of the death and decay around them. Others say that the follow Trigon and await any moment of weakness and strike down those that wish the tyrant ill will.  
But the truth was, that no one knew anything about the pair of lovers preserved beyond death in that quaint little chapel.  
No one knew that in another world that the female had birthed Trigon a daughter of terrible beauty.  
No one knew that the male had been the last of the Kryptonian species.  
No one knew that Azar was keeping them alive.  
No one knew that Azar was training them to defeat Trigon before he extinguished all life.  
No one knew that, so no one expected it when the pair stood up and locked Trigon into a sleep like the one that they had endured.  
No one knew what else to do but to bow down to the eternal lovers and let them rule.

And so no one else was killed by the demonic tyrant Trigon, and for once- there was a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, was that a happy ending?


End file.
